Blessure
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Drago dit une chose qu'il ne pense pas.


_Hello ^^_

_Voici ma troisième Drarry rééditée =)_

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Plume._

* * *

**Blessure.**

En ce jour maussade, Drago s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il avait rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix quelques mois plus tôt mais personne ne semblait encore prêt à le croire et à l'accepter comme l'un des leurs. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le premier à lui avoir manifesté un semblant de confiance et un minimum de soutien fut celui qu'il croyait son plus grand ennemi (avoir son ancien maître bien sûr) : Harry Potter.

Oui, si Drago avait d'abord cru le considérer comme son ennemi, depuis qu'il avait changé de camp, ce n'était plus le cas et il avait du mal à savoir comment il devait maintenant considérer le survivant. Certes, plus comme sa némésis cependant, leurs querelles n'avaient ni disparu ni diminué. Et pourtant, sans le comprendre ni l'accepter, le serpentard se sentait attiré par le beau griffondor aux yeux émeraude.

Comme il s'ennuyait de trop, le vert et argent décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine. A cette heure, il ne risquait pas d'y croiser grand monde. Cependant, le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui car, dans la cuisine, un survivant visiblement en colère parlait tout seul...

- Merlin ! Est-ce que je l'étrangle tout de suite ou est-ce que j'attends un peu ?!

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- C'est ce foutu Zabini qui m'a encore fait une farce stupide et...

Voyant que c'était Drago qui avait posé la question, Harry se stoppa net et le serpentard, vexé, décida de le provoquer. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'être traité comme un paria alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de faire des efforts pour être accepté depuis son entrée dans l'ordre !

- Désolé de n'être pas assez digne pour que le survivant daigne m'adresser la parole...

- La ferme Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, s'emporta à son tour le rouge et or.

- Je me demande ce qu'il en adviendrait du monde sorcier si tu répondais cela à l'autre psychopathe !

- Et si pour une fois, toi et ta pâleur cadavérique alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis au lieu de me faire chier !

- Tu as du culot Potter pour oser me parler de cadavre ! commença à sérieusement s'énerver Drago.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, ne voyant pas où il voulant en venir.

- Partout où le survivant passe, la mort n'est pas bien loin...

Harry, de mauvais humeur, ne put supporter cette remarque du blond, qui le blessa bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et lui envoya son poing à la figure. Alors que Drago chancelait sous la violence du coup, il hurla :

- Bordel Malefoy ! Crois-tu réellement que j'ai voulu ça ?! Si je pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour ressusciter toutes celles de ceux qui sont morts pour moi et à cause de moi ! J'aimerai tellement être seul pour ne mettre personne en danger ! J'aimerai tellement que tous ceux qui m'approchent ne soient pas destinés à un destin tragique ! Si tu pouvais seulement imaginer un tiers du quart de la culpabilité que je ressens, tu ne dirais pas ça ! Je te hais !

Cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée était fausse, il ne haïssait malgré tout pas le serpentard. C'était même loin d'être le cas. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Drago n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait, il en était venu progressivement à éprouver de tendres sentiments à son égard. Sachant toutefois que la réciproque ne pouvait être vraie, il ne l'avait confié à personne et faisait tout pour refouler ses sentiments.

Drago ne bougea pas durant la tirade du survivant, se rendant compte du mal qu'il lui avait fait et le regrettant pleinement mais ce fut seulement quand ce dernier partit en pleurs qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de ces mots sur Harry. Il s'en voulu comme jamais encore il ne s'en était voulu !

Après quelques minutes, il courut à l'étage pour aller présenter ses excuses et retrouva le rouge et or sur son lit, les bras autour de des jambes et la tête reposant sur ses genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette vision lui fit beaucoup de mal et sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Harry...

Jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Harry, regardes-moi... l'implora-t-il.

- Vas-t-en ! lui cracha enfin le rouge et or.

- Harry, je suis désolé...

- Tu ne le penses même pas... soupira Hary.

Doucement, Drago lui prit le menton et l'obligea à lever la tête. Puis, il plongea ses yeux dans son regard et lui murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé...plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, crois-moi…

Il prit ensuite le griffondor dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer tendrement.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire une telle atrocité, continua-t-il, c'est totalement faux et je ne le pensais pas. Je ne le penserai jamais. J'étais en colère que tu n'aies pas voulu continuer de parler quand tu as su que c'était moi qui était entré dans la cuisine, je supporte de moi en moi de me sentir paria ici mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'en prendre à toi comme ça. Je m'en veux tellement...

Le griffondor l'étreignit et se laissa aller dans ses bras, callant sa tête dans son cou. Il ne chercha pas à refouler ses sentiments, juste heureux d'entendre ce que Drago lui disait et de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité ou faux semblant dans sa voix. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussi coupable, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été aimable avec lui. En un sens, il avait mérité ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de toutes ces morts Harry, ajouta encore le vert et argent, le seul responsable, c'est bien Voldemort ! Sans toi, il y aurait eu deux, si pas trois fois plus de morts. Tu n'es pas un tueur mais bien un sauveur. Pardonnes-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.

Sur ces paroles, il posa ses lèvres sur le front du rouge et or puis, ajouta, la voix tremblante de s'exposer ainsi devant celui qu'il comprenait enfin aimer :

- La seul mort dont tu sois responsable, c'est celle de Malefoy et je t'en suis reconnaissant car sans ça, Drago n'aurait jamais pu vivre…

Touché par ses paroles, le survivant leva la tête vers Drago et l'embrassa avec passion, amour et tendresse, ne réfléchissant pas, laissant juste ses émotions le dominer. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le serpentard répondait à son baiser.

Enfin, Drago savait comment il devait considérer son ex-ennemi : Comme celui avec qui il voulait partager sa vie !

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps =)_


End file.
